


Permission to Dock

by Aeiouna



Series: Takashi Shirogane and Keith Kogane Are Married [22]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Bottom Shiro Week 2019, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 11:42:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17446307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeiouna/pseuds/Aeiouna
Summary: Keith's been away on a Blade mission for a while. When he returns, he discovers that Shiro needs him more than he can say, in ways he normally doesn't.





	Permission to Dock

"Unknown vessel, identify yourself."

He rolled his eyes before turning on his comms and connecting to the Atlas. He should be used to this by now, as members leave the Atlas crew and are replaced in the time he's on missions, but he figured "how to recognize the Blade of Marmora cruiser the Captain's boyfriend pilots" would be in Day One training at this point. "It's Keith. Permission to dock?"

The crew member cocked an eyebrow and tilted her head. "Keith? I'm not familiar with anyone named Keith. Further identification."

Keith's face fell, and he suddenly got annoyed. "Keith _Kogane_? Senior Blade of Marmora Officer? Former Paladin of the Red and Black Lions? Former Leader of Voltron? Any of this ringing a bell?"

The blank look on the girl's face made Keith want to strangle her. He was losing his cool. He just wanted to dock his ship and go see Shiro. It had been far, far too long. "Captain Shirogane's _significant other_?" he offered next, because that had to trigger something.

Blank stare. Again. Keith was about to say something, but right at that moment he saw another face jump into frame on his comm screen. veronica. Her smile was megawatt. "Keith! Hey! Good to see you! We've got a dock ready for you. Number 3. Shiro told us you were coming."

"Thank God you showed up Veronica," Keith sighed with relief. "Your subordinate there almost denied me permission."

Veronica glared at the other girl. "We've told you about Keith."

He turned off his comms (he didn't want to hear Veronica rip into that girl) and maneuvered his cruiser into the dock. He feels his feet land on the metal floor with a clang and he breathed deeply. He was finally home.

He beelined for the Captain's quarters and punched in the key code. A sigh of relief escaped his lips as the door whoosed open, as the final barrier between him and the man he loved was brought down. He walked in, slipping off his boots. "Shiro?" When there was no answer, he tried a different approach. "Takashi?"

Nothing. Maybe he wasn't home.

Keith flopped onto the couch, grabbing his data pad from one of his pockets. A few messages: letting Kolivan and his mom know he was home safe, offering to make plans with Lance, Hunk, and Pidge, and finally, one to Shiro:
    
    
    Keith: Hey, Captain. ;) I'm in your quarters. Can't wait to see you. xoxo.

The response that he got had him raising an eyebrow.
    
    
    Shiro: I'm in the bedroom, big boy. ;)

Keith hadn't even heard Shiro in the room. If he had responded when Keith called to him, he was very quiet about it.
    
    
    Keith: Really? I called out to you.
    Shiro: I know, I was hoping you'd look for me.

Keith chuckled. Shiro loved to play games with him.
    
    
    Keith: Aww, I'm sorry I ruined your fun, baby. I'm coming.
    Shiro: That won't be the only time you tell me you're coming.

Keith choked on his own spit and he was on his feet before he realized what he was doing. He made to Shiro's bedroom in few wide strides and open the door in one fluid motion. The sight that greeted him sent blood rushing to both his face and his groin. " _Takashi..._ "

Shiro was sprawled on the bed, gloriously naked and very, _very_ hard. His flesh hand was behind his head and he was looking at Keith through hooded lashes. "I've missed you so much, Keith."

"I've missed you too, Takashi," Keith's eyes raked over Shiro's body, swallowing hard as the light caught a bit of a sheen on Shiro's asshole. "Takashi, you're already prepared for me?" He hadn't expected that Shiro would want to bottom today. Usually when Keith returns from missions, Shiro likes to top and it takes a few times before he's wanting to switch. So this was a surprise. A welcome surprise, but a surprise nonetheless.

"I wanted to do something different today," Shiro motioned for Keith to come forward. "And things have been rough for me lately. I think being taken care of by my Keith is just what I need to make me feel better."

Keith's heart lurched in his chest as Shiro spoke, and he crawled onto the bed, his clothes landing on the floor in an unceremonious heap as he removed them. He ran his thumb along the scar that had graced the bridge of Shiro's nose for so many years. "Why didn't you tell me things were rough, baby? I would have come home sooner."

"That's why I didn't," Shiro said softly, eyes closing. "You needed to finish your mission, and I thought I could handle it on my own."

Keith sighed. That was the most Shiro thing Shiro could ever say. He's always so selfless, and trying to tackle his demons by himself. Not wanting to burden anyone else with them. He wished he could get it through Shiro's head that he can ask for help. "Takashi, I have the privilege and freedom to delegate and leave as needed. Please don't hesitate to contact me. My data pad is always on. _Especially_ for you." He grabbed the bottle of lube and slathered his cock up with it. He lined his cock up with Shiro's entrance. A smirk came across his lips. "Permission to dock, Captain Shirogane?"

Shiro tried to glare at him, but it didn't last and he was quickly stifling his laughter. "Permission granted, Senior Blade Kogane. Your dock is ready."

Keith buries his face in Shiro's neck as his laughter caused his entire body to shake. "You are such a dork," he chuckled as he inched his cock inside Shiro and began to move as soon as he was fully inside. "God I missed you, so much."

"I missed you too," Shiro found himself pulling Keith close to him, "I missed you so much. Please stay with me this time."

The ache in Shiro's voice made Keith want to cry. He has been away on mission a lot lately, only spending days, if that, on the Atlas before leaving for another mission. He really needed to stay. He'd make the arrangements later. Right now was for Shiro, to focus on Shiro, to care for Shiro. "Yes, Takashi, yes. I'll stay here, as long as I can. I can't leave you, Takashi, I can't. I love you, I love you."

"I love you too, I love you so much," Shiro moans out as Keith's movement gets faster. "Please stay, please. I don't like sleeping alone. I need you, I need you."

"I'm not going anywhere, not this time, not for a long time," Keith was close, he was so very close. He ran his hand through Shiro's hair. He missed the forelock, but Shiro still made his heart skip a beat. He'd always make Keith's heart skip a beat. "Are you close love, because I am. I'm so close, so ready."

"I am, I am so close, just need a little more," Shiro arched his hips toward Keith.

Keith knew exactly what Shiro was referring to. "I gotcha, Takashi, I gotcha," he cooed as he wrapped his hand around Shiro's cock and stroked from base to tip, twisted his hand, and worked his way back down in one fluid motion. "I know what you need, baby."

That was all Shiro needed before he was coating the both of them in white. He laid back on the bed, panting.

Keith wasn't far behind him. "I love you, I love you."

"I love you too," Shiro pulled him as close as humanly possible, "I'm lost without you."

"You'll always have me."

"Will you be ready for a second round later?"

"Mmm, yeah. For sure. I could use a fuel up in a bit, will need to dock."


End file.
